The Truth
by Sand-Jounin-Temari
Summary: The Truth; It is a beautiful and terrible thing and should therefore be treated with great caution. ShikaTema TemaShika No longer a One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Another Albus Dumbledore quote. He has inspired me so much. Well, J.K Rowling has but that's besides the point :P On another note, those of you who are waiting for an update on Click, please be patient with me. My muse has ran away and I don't know when I'll be able to catch her. She just vanished like *snaps fingers* that. It sucks... So in my attempt to win her back, I've been sitting in front of the computer for the past 14 hours, trying to type SOMETHING._

**The Truth**

_The truth. It is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution._

_-Albus Dumbledore

* * *

_

Darkness is falling when Lady Hokage summons Shikamaru into her office. The street lamps are being lit and the stray civilians makes their way home, to their families. The only sound that can be heard are that of the shops' shutters closing down and the occasional individual calling out orders to their staff to ensure that all is locked away. The office is basked in a soft orange glow, the only light coming from an illuminating street lamp outside the large domed windowpane.

Tsunade sits behind her desk, sculpted, chiselled hands folded together under her chin in a contemplative manner. Shikamaru, unnerved, steps further into the room. He notes the absence of Shizune and Tonton. That is peculiar in and of itself.

"You wished to see me, Hokage-sama?" he asks, his voice seemingly too loud for the peace in the room. Toffee eyes lock with onyx and the Nara heir knows that whatever news he is about to receive is going to be troublesome.

"Temari-san is due to arrive in about an hour," she says, eyes never leaving his own. _Well that isn't so bad, _he thinks, the sense of anti-climax easing the pain of anticipation. Tsunade blinks, very slowly, almost reluctant to open her eyes again. Her hands come to rest in her lap, and her shoulders, previously relaxed, stiffen.

"Sunagakure was attacked by Akatsuki approximately 14 hours ago. The Village is decimated; there are no survivors. We were informed via hawk by AnBU in the area. Temari-san doesn't know."

-&-

She arrives forty five minutes later, a cheerful smile on her face, even after the two day journey. She is in good spirits, having completed her travel quicker than anticipated. As usual, Shikamaru is standing by the gates, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a moody scowl on his face.

"Hey there crybaby," she says, habitual for their little encounters and as usual, he replies with a customary; "Troublesome woman."

He does not show emotion. He tries to take himself out of what he is feeling, disconnect with what he knows is incontrovertible.

"How have you been?" she asks, fully implanting herself within the Village's limits. She thinks it's strange that you are not actually in Konohagakure until you pass through the large gateway. In Suna, once you reach barren wasteland, you automatically assume you are home.

"The same as always," he says, taking his hands out of his pockets to seize her bag and carry it the rest of the way. He does not lead her to the delegate's building. Instead, he guides her to his compound. His father is away on a mission but his mother will be there for some TLC. Temari notes how quiet he has become, lost in thought of who knows what.

"Are you OK?" she asks, grabbing her bag back off of him to carry it herself. Her voice calls him out of his thoughts and he nods once.

"I need to talk to you when we get to my house," he says and she sobers at once. She does not question why they are going to his Clan's home, but instead, she stays silent. Shikamaru sighs, Tsunade's word echoing in his ears; "_the truth is a beautiful and terrible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution."

* * *

How **Lame** was that?! No seriously, this is **BEYOND** lame... I feel so ashamed. *gets down on knees and starts begging to the sky* Please return to me Muse-chan! **PLEASE!!** *cough* Ok, I'm back. Flames, Hate mail, Constructive criticism and/or death threats are welcomed!_


	2. Message to Readers!

_Dear reader,_

_I just want to say thank you all for your feedback and due to a few PM's and reviews that I've received, I've decided to turn it into a full story. I hope you'll continue to read it and let me know what you think. This is the only way I can think of to help me find my Muse and I'm willing to try anything! Thanks again!_

Sand-Jounin-Temari

_P.s, I'd especially like to thank MorningSunElke for the advice! I have yet to try it out but I definitely will!_


End file.
